What to do when times up
by Alatariel07
Summary: Hatori just wanted to save them from Akito. The Beep echoed throught the room...its sad and stuff please R&R. Chapter 7 now up.
1. Its all your fault

This is a story that me and my friend are writing together. We do not own the characters of Fruits Basket nor do we own Fruits Basket. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy!!  
  
What to do when times up  
  
Ch. 1- It's All Your Fault!  
  
"Tohru Honda, Kyo Sohma, and Yuki Sohma of class 2-D, please come to the front office for early dismissal." A monotonous voice droned over the intercom.  
  
"I wonder why we're leaving so early." Said Tohru, looking up from her game of Rich Man, Poor Man.  
  
"That fool of a dog probably found another excuse to get us out so we can read the latest chapter in his new book." Said Yuki, putting up the deck.  
  
"We won't know until we get down there, now will we?" said Kyo, as usual, impatience filling his voice.  
  
"Hey Tohru, tell the perv I said hi." Added Uo.  
  
"Yes, do give Shigure our greetings." Continued Hana in her unnervingly calm voice.  
  
"Will do." Replied Tohru as she was closing the classroom door behind her.  
  
"That dog better have a damn good reason for getting us out right before lunch. I'm starving." Stated Kyo.  
  
"Shut up, you foolish cat. Of course he doesn't have a good reason. When does he ever have a good reason for anything?" snapped Yuki.  
  
"I think it's sweet that he values our opinions so much." Said Tohru, trying to stop the two boys from fighting. Not that it would really do any good. The rat and the cat were destined to fight, no matter how trivial the issue was. It was hopeless.  
  
"If you say so." Kyo replied. Yuki just shook his head and smiled at Tohru's naivety.  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence. Kyo was the one who knocked when they reached the office. "Yes, the man is here to pick you up. I must admit, he's about as good looking as the one who has been getting you all." And with that the secretary went to go get their mystery guardian.  
  
"Do you think it's Aya?" asked Tohru.  
  
"Dear God, I hope not." Said Yuki. If it were indeed Ayame, he would have his head.  
  
"I don't think its Aya, it's probably- Hatori! What are you doing here?" asked Kyo as the dragon entered the room. His face seemed more serious than usual, if that was even possible.  
  
"There's no time for questions now. I'll explain it all later, just hurry up and follow me now." Was all that Hatori said in response. He began moving hurriedly towards the exit before he was even done talking. When they reached the parking lot, he broke into a run.  
  
"Hatori, what gives?" asked Kyo breathlessly the minute they were all in the car. The only answer was silence for a couple of minutes; the expression on Hatori's face was a mix of concentration a pure, all out fear.  
  
"Which one of you has been to the main house in the past week?" he said at last.  
  
"Why does that matter?" asked Yuki.  
  
"Listen, if you all want answers, then you're going to have to give me some first!" he responded, his voice rising, making Tohru cringe.  
  
"I was." Said Kyo at last. "Kagura was sick, so I decided to go and check up on her. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Did you talk to Akito while you were there?" asked Hatori in an almost feverish way.  
  
"You can't really go to that place without asking him, now can you? But I still don't see why that really matters." Replied Kyo, feeling slightly unnerved. Hatori was never this unstable. He even managed to keep his composure when he lost Kana. What could make him this upset?  
  
"So it's all your fault then? Whatever you said really pissed him off." Replied Hatori, practically screaming now.  
  
"Calm down Ha'ri. Can you please tell me what's going on?" said Tohru in a calm voice, though there was terror in her eyes.  
  
"If we don't get you somewhere safe, Akito will kill you." Said Hatori, fear fully claiming his face now, hands becoming unsteady on the steering wheel.  
  
"Well, where is she going to hide?" asked Yuki, his purple eyes opened wide in shock and horror.  
  
"The old warehouse. And you two are going as well. Akito won't be letting you off that easily." Replied Hatori in the same feverish way. "And Kyo what exactly did you say to him?"  
  
"I only promised him that I would come back to visit more often. It was nothing more than that." He answered, still confused.  
  
"So you didn't say anything about Tohru and Yuki?" asked Hatori.  
  
"No, I only talked about that with Kagura." Said Kyo, realization dawning on his face. "That bastard was eavesdropping on me!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What he did is the least of your worries. We should be worried about what he will do." Stated Hatori plainly.  
  
"You idiot cat! What exactly did you tell Kagura?" broke in Yuki. Tohru had never seen him so upset. Not even when Ayame had unexpectedly shown up had he had such a look on his face.  
  
"I just talked about how it's obvious she likes you more. And you're head over heels with her." Yelled the cat.  
  
"BAKA! That is the last thing you say around Akito!" screamed Hatori. He was never like this. "He wants Yuki to obey him. Do you really think he'll see a girl as harmless? If Yuki got a girlfriend, then he would spend less and less time at the main house. That is exactly what Akito is afraid of."  
  
They all sat in shocked silence for a few minutes, Tohru and Yuki blushing profusely. Hatori was still breathing heavily, though his hands were now steady.  
  
"I'm sorry you all..." he began, but he stopped short as his eyes widened in panic. There was quiet, the calm before the storm, until the shriek of stopping tires was heard. The four felt the black car slam into them, and then there was only darkness. 


	2. How could we forget?

Ch. 2- How could we forget?  
  
Yuki was the first to regain consciousness. The car was totaled. He saw Tohru's body a few feet away from the crash-site. He nimbly pulled himself away from his seat and over to her. "Tohru?"  
  
She stayed perfectly still. He looked down at the limp body, and felt the tears fill his eyes. "Tohru?" he said again, a little louder this time.  
  
"Yuki?" she managed to mumble as she opened her eyes. He nodded, smiling.  
  
"Yuki, you're hurt!" she exclaimed, spotting a bloody shoulder. She sat up. "We need to go get that checked." And with that, she began to stand up. She was only up for a few seconds before she collapsed back to the ground. She tried again, but the effort was futile.  
  
"Looks like you need it more." Yuki said with a half smile.  
  
"I guess so." She replied, a defeated look on her face. "Hey Yuki, I just realized something." She said.  
  
"And what was that, Miss Honda?" he asked, completely confused.  
  
"Exactly. Earlier you called me Tohru, not Miss Honda. I don't think you've ever done that before." She replied, her face glowing. "I really appreciated it."  
  
"Me too." He said. Then there was a long silence. "Tohru, about what Hatori said earlier. He said Akito thought we were a couple, right?" he blushed.  
  
"Yes." She replied, wondering why he was bringing it up.  
"Well, I was just wondering if..." he was cut short.  
  
"Are you OK?" said Kyo, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Well Yuki's shoulder is cut pretty deep, and I can't walk for the life of me." Replied Tohru, wincing as she moved her leg.  
  
"Don't move. Yuki, help me get her up. But don't transform and drop her!" said Kyo, ignoring the comment about Yuki's shoulder.  
  
"You all can't do that! And Kyo, you're hurt too!" exclaimed Tohru. He looked down and saw that his jeans were soaked with blood from the knee down.  
  
"It's no big deal. Just a little scratch. Now, where's Hatori?" Kyo asked.  
  
"I thought he was with you." Said Tohru.  
  
"No, the last place I saw him was, THE CAR!" he said. He started running towards the car. How could I have been so stupid? Thought Kyo. If he was ok, he would be here taking care of us.  
  
"Hatori!" yelled Yuki. Then he saw it. The blood trickling down the window. The gash in his head. That same head flopped over to the side, no sign of life. The glassy eyes. "I... I can't find a pulse." Said Yuki as the sound of sirens drew near.  
  
I know this chapter is kind of short and I'm sorry. But since I am writing this with my friend she is the one typing them up and I have not been sent the third chapter so it might take me a while to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there is more to come. :) 


	3. I'm staying here

Ch. 3- I'm Staying Here  
  
Shigure was sitting at home, idly watching the clock. The kids are normally home by now he thought. Not that he was really that worried. They probably just stopped by the store on the way home. The phone rang. That's them now he thought.  
  
"Sohma residence." He said brightly.  
  
"Shigure?" it was Kyo, his voice shaking.  
  
"Hello Kyo. Where are you all?" he asked.  
  
"The hospital." Kyo replied.  
  
"Why? How are you? What about Yuki and Tohru?" Shigure's tone was extremely serious now.  
  
"We're fine. But, Shigure," he paused, "Hatori was driving us home. He took most of the hit. He's in critical condition right now. I'm sorry." The news hit Shigure like a ton of bricks.  
  
"I'll be right there." He said, and then hung up the phone.  
He finally arrived at the hospital. "Where is Hatori Sohma?" he asked the woman at that front desk. She typed on her computer for a while.  
  
"He's in no condition for visitors at the moment. After all, he's been in surgery for the past three hours." She replied ditzily, with no regard to feelings. Shigure was about to yell at her when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Shigure!" it was Yuki running towards him, his arm in a sling. He was followed by Tohru and Kyo, both of whom on crutches. All three of them were still wearing their bloodstained clothes.  
  
"What happened to you all? Kyo, this does not qualify as 'fine'!" exclaimed a slightly hysterical Shigure.  
  
"They're willing to let us go home. I think that means we're fine." Said Tohru, her normal smile once again plastered on her face, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"Where's Ha'ri?" he asked. His face was getting redder by the minute and his eyes were filling up quickly.  
  
"We should get to see him tomorrow. Right now we should go home and get some sleep." Said Tohru, patting him on the arm.  
  
"No. You all go home and get some rest. But I'm going to stay here." He said, abruptly pulling his arm away from Tohru.  
  
"But you can't go in until tomorrow morning. Even if you could see him now, visiting hours are over." Reasoned Yuki. Shigure was going to worry himself sick if he didn't get some rest.  
  
"I don't care. I'm staying here." The tears were streaming down his face unchecked now. "Ha'ri wouldn't leave if I was the one being cut open. He'd probably be trying to save me. I can't even do that. I'm staying here."  
  
"O.K. But you probably won't see him until the morning." Said Kyo.  
  
"I don't care. I'm staying." Shigure managed to choke out.  
  
"Do you want us to stay with you?" asked Tohru, concern filling her face.  
  
"No. You all need to go home and rest. You've been through enough today. Come back in the morning if you want to." He replied wearily.  
  
"And how will we get home?" asked Kyo. When Shigure's face went blank he said, "Then I guess we're staying here." Shigure just nodded.  
  
They stood there for a while, waiting for a doctor to come, but none ever did. They finally went to sleep in the waiting room chairs. And that is exactly how the doctor found them the next morning.  
  
"Mr. Sohma?" he said, shaking Shigure's shoulder slightly.  
  
"Yes." He replied, sitting upright when he remembered where he was.  
"I'm afraid Hatori isn't awake yet. We weren't even sure if he would make it through the night. But, he seems to be a fighter. If he makes it through this week, then he has a good chance of a full recovery." Shigure just sat there. He kept focusing on the 'if'. Why wouldn't Hatori make it through the week?  
  
"Can I see him?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." The doctor paused. "Um, what about those three?" he asked, motioning towards Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki, who were still asleep.  
  
"Let them sleep. Just tell them where I am when they wake up." He said, glancing over at the three sleeping teens.  
  
The doctor and the dog walked down the hallway. The bright lights couldn't mask the misery and death hanging in the air. "He you go." Said the doctor as they stepped outside the last door.  
  
Shigure stepped in the darkened room. He immediately noticed all of the machines hooked up to his friends. The room was full of them. And that man on the table was not the Ha'ri he remembered. He had scratches and bruises all over his face. There was a large bandage wrapped around his head. His arm was in a cast, as was one of his feet.  
  
"Hello Ha'ri." Shigure said tentatively. It was as though he expected this to be a practical joke. "Wake up!" he pleaded softly. There was no response. Not that he expected it. He sat there in silence for a few minutes. The only sound that he could here was the machines running. Oddly enough, this sound comforted him. As long as they were still working, Ha'ri was still alive. Suddenly, the door opened.  
  
It was Shigure's parents. "What are you doing?" he asked bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Shigure, honey, we're sorry." His mother said.  
  
"To hell you are." He replied, staring at the floor.  
  
"We know that Hatori was your friend." She began, but was cut short.  
  
"So you tried to tear us apart?" he said, still in an eerily calm voice.  
  
"It was in your best interest. Those two were troublemakers. They were trying to corrupt you!" his mother pleaded.  
  
"Mom, in case you didn't notice, I was worse than the two of them combined! In fact, Ha'ri is the reason we never got into any worse trouble!" he yelled back, years of resentment pouring out at once. Once again tears were burning a path along his face. Then his face paled. His mother followed his focus. Hatori's heart monitor was showing a flat line. The beep echoed throughout the room.  
  
Ok please don't kill me...trust me Hatori is my favorite character too so I feel what you all are. If you must flame please don't be so mean because I know that some might have to and that's fine...I hope you continue to read as this is not the end and enjoy( 


	4. Unspoken Fears

Ch.4- Unspoken Fears  
  
They sat in shocked silence, the beep boring into their minds.  
  
"No!" Shigure said softly. His mother moved to put her hand on his shoulder. "No!" he yelled, pulling away and starting to run towards Hatori's bed. He was stopped short when his father grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"There's nothing you can do for him son." His father said softly, trying to redirect him.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled. "Wake up Ha'ri!" he finally slipped out of his father's grip. There was a manic glint in his eyes, and it seemed as though he had truly snapped. All of a sudden there was a commotion down the hall.  
  
"Move out of the way! We've got to save him!" a familiar female voice yelled, running towards them. Shigure and his father were pushed out of the way as a group of doctors and nurses raced into the room.  
  
Shigure lost his balance, and his father was finally able to pull him back out into the waiting room.  
  
"Listen!" he started, abandoning his nice manner entirely. "Shigure, those doctors are the ones who can help him right now, not you. The best thing for you to do right now is sit here out of the way. Now, stay here. Your mother and I are going to get us some lunch." He finished blandly, getting up to leave.  
  
Shigure just sat there for a few minutes, though it felt like hours to him. He heard to door open, but didn't acknowledge it, as he figured it was just his father again.  
  
"Well, Shigure. Not even so much as a hello? I'm hurt." A familiar voice came from behind him.  
  
'Aya, I'm not in the mood." Said Shigure flatly.  
  
"Oh, lighten up Shigure. You're starting to act like Ha'ri. I'm sure that's the last thing he wants right now." Replied Aya lightly, trying to cheer his friend up.  
  
Shigure just stared off into space for a minute. Then he let out a dry, humorless laugh. "Maybe he's channeling me."  
  
Ayame frowned. "Shigure, that wasn't funny. Only dead people can channel, and......Ha'ri is most certainly not, he can't be..." he trailed off after looking at the expression on Shigure's face.  
  
"He flat-lined." Said Shigure, his voice cracking. Ayame paled. "There are doctors in there, trying to help. But he was already in such bad condition..." he broke off, unable to say anymore. Aya patted his shoulder, also at a loss for words. They sat there in silence for a while, each lost in there own thoughts.  
  
"Aren't there windows that you can look through in those rooms?" said Aya suddenly. Shigure nodded. "Then why are we just sitting here?" and with that he jumped up and started making his way down the hall.  
  
"Aya you dumb-ass, Ha'ri's room is this way." Said Shigure, fed up with Aya's unintentional stupidity. The irritation was obviously coming out in his voice, because Aya looked hurt by that comment. Shigure really didn't have the time to care. He just turned around and started running towards Hatori's room. He did make sure that Aya was following him, but his was mostly worried about what he would see when he looked through that window. He was also upset that he didn't think to look in it first.  
  
He stopped in front of the window and looked in. His jaw dropped. Aya caught up with him, and followed Shigure's line of vision.  
  
"Oh my...is that who I think it is?" he said softly. Shigure nodded. The doctor in the room looked very familiar. It was Kana.  
  
Hello I don't know how you will like these next couple of chapters. But I hope you like them...and if anyone has any idea's I am always willing to hear them. But tell me if you liked it or hated it I love reviews so REVIEW away. 


	5. Thank You

Ch.5- Thank You  
"I'm glad Shigure's parents could give us a ride home." Said Tohru, her voice void of all emotion whatsoever. Yuki, who was sitting across from her at the table, just nodded. They were in clean clothes now, and had managed to get cleaned up. Kyo was up in the bath right then.  
  
"It was smart of you to call everybody. They may never have noticed." Yuki said at last.  
  
"Well, I figured they would want to know." She replied, that familiar blush creeping across her cheeks. This one reminder of when life seemed normal gave him some comfort, and he couldn't help but think about how pretty she looked with that blush. "And they would have noticed."  
  
"Maybe." He said, staring into the cup of tea that she had insisted upon making for him. Suddenly a knock on the door broke the silence. Tohru mechanically rose to go answer it.  
  
"Hi Tohru." It was Momiji. All the cheer that normally radiated from him was gone. His face was so full of pure sadness that she almost couldn't recognize him.  
  
"Hello Momiji." She said, ushering him into the house. Yuki just acknowledged him with a slight nod.  
  
There came many more knocks on the door as one by one Kagura, Haru, Hiro, and finally Kisa came into Shigure's home. They all looked frightened, and Kisa's eyes were rimmed with red.  
  
"Sissy, why is Grandpa Hatori in the hospital?" she asked, her voice breaking and hands trembling.  
  
Tohru saw no point in hiding the truth from her; she was going to find out eventually anyway, so she went right ahead and told the group. "Hatori was driving Yuki, Kyo and I home from school when we got into a wreck. He is in the hospital right now." She said hollowly. Kisa's eyes widened then began filling with tears. Everyone else in the room (with the exception of Yuki) gasped and then began whispering amongst themselves.  
  
Tohru walked back into the kitchen, unable to handle the situation any longer. She couldn't help but feel as though the whole thing was her fault. The only reason Hatori was in the car was her. She was the reason Yuki and Kyo were hurt.  
She was the reason Kisa was crying. All of this at once became too much for Tohru. For the first time since the accident, she broke down and truly cried.  
  
Yuki was still back in the other room, trying his best to comfort his relatives, though he was failing miserably. Kisa was crying into Hiro's sleeve. Even the little smart-mouthed Hiro was choked up, and not just because Kisa was upset. Everyone was a bundle of nerves, and it felt as though you could literally cut the tension in the air with a knife.  
  
He looked up to see if Tohru was having any better luck. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't in the room at all. This wasn't like her at all. She normally wouldn't just leave people upset like that. He got up to go find her.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and immediately saw her. His heart shattered to see her like that. He ran over to her, but his common sense kept him from hugging her. He silently cursed himself for not even be able to do that much.  
  
"Tohru, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's nothing, really." She said quickly, wiping her eyes and plastering on yet another fake smile. Despite this, she couldn't hide her distress. Her hands were shaking, and her eyes were redder than Kisa's.  
  
"Tohru, don't lie. You can tell me what's wrong." He said soothingly, gripping her shoulder a little harder.  
  
She just stared at him for a second, her eyes filling up again. "Everything. It's all my fault. I'm sorry." She managed to choke out before once again breaking down.  
  
All that Yuki could do was sit there helplessly. He knew that she needed more than a kind word, but what else could he do? A rat wouldn't do much good.  
  
"Tohru, it's not all your fault. You have no reason to be sorry." How could I say something so corny to her? He thought bitterly. It was the curse. He would never be able to get close to anyone, not even those he truly cared about.  
  
To his surprise, she smiled. "You don't have to say something that nice to me."  
  
"But I had to say it, I meant it. You always told me to tell you how I feel." He said, looking her straight in her eyes.  
  
"Yuki?" whispered Tohru. She must have just realized that their heads were inching closer. His answer to her was a kiss. While she was surprised, she didn't pull away.  
  
Kyo walked, or rather limped, down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He looked in the open door and froze. He couldn't believe his eyes. He turned around to start walking back up the stairs.  
  
Looks like that damn rat beat me to one more thing. Kyo thought angrily. He stopped short when he heard a knock at the door. They'll be too busy to answer that. He thought bitterly.  
  
"What do you want?" he said angrily as he thrusts open the door.  
  
"Oh, Kyo, is that really how you want to answer me?" Kyo's jaw dropped.  
  
"And to answer your question, I've come for Tohru." Akito said icily as he stepped into the house.  
  
A/N: Just so you all know, Rin and Kureno will not be in this fic. I have not seen the episodes that they are in, so I don't know a thing about them. It wouldn't be smart for me to completely invent them myself. Please review, I won't touch my notebook until I get more reviews. 


	6. One Sided

Ch.6- One Sided  
  
The doctors were just about to give up when the heart monitor jumped back to life. The line was as regular as one can hope for it to be. Shigure and Ayame could see all of this from their window. They saw the doctor wipe her face and smile. The same women had now saved him twice and she was completely oblivious to that.  
  
"Thank God." Said Ayame under his breath, pulling Shigure out of his reverie. Shigure realized then that he was once again crying, only this time for relief.  
  
"I'm going to go get us something to eat." Said Aya patting Shigure on the shoulder and walking away. As soon as Ayame was out of sight, Shigure ran into the room. Kana was still in there finally pulling her gloves off and wiping her face. She stared at Hatori with a goofy almost school-girlish grin on her face.  
  
"Um...hm." Shigure cleared his throat. She turned around quickly.  
  
"Oh hello." She said. "Shigure right?" Kana stared in his direction.  
  
"Yes" Shigure replied. There was a pause. "How's Hatori doing?" He asked.  
  
"Um...truth or other?" She said in a disappointing tone. His eyes widened.  
  
"Other...I guess." He said uncertainly.  
  
"Well, we're not exactly sure on how long he will last. For all we know we just prolonged the inevitable for a few days." Shigure fell down onto one of the chairs in the room.  
  
"Oh my god." He said softly.  
  
"And NOW for the truth." She said brightly sitting down in a chair across from him. "He should regain consciousness by the end of the week." Shigure opened his mouth and was about to yell. "Hey don't get upset, I NEVER specified that other would be better." She said, a mischievous grin crossing her face.  
  
"Yes, but aren't doctors supposed to comfort people?" he asked, the beginning of a smile on his face.  
  
"Well, normally, but who's to say I'm normal?" Kana said as Shigure laughed.  
  
"You're ok." Shigure said as there was another pause. "Don't you have other patients?" Shigure said in a questioning tone.  
  
"Actually this is by break time, but I figured that you would probably need cheering up more then I need coffee." She said as she smiled.  
  
"Yeah not to mention that coffee stunts your growth" Shigure said with another laugh.  
  
"Well I think I'm a little old to be worrying about that." She said returning the laugh.  
  
"Oh really? You can't be a day over eighteen." He said with mock seriousness.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm married." She said with a grin.  
  
"Well, he's a lucky guy." Shigure said now being totally serious.  
  
"You know...I used to work in Hatori's office, I considered myself so lucky to be working for him. He's so nice, hard working...and good looking." Shigure's throat was closing itself. Kana went on. "I know that I am married and I shouldn't be saying this, but I've always loved him." She looked over at Hatori thoughtfully. "Too bad it was only one sided."  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay but my other author wouldn't write any of it. It was actually making me quite mad. But I still love her (not in that way). Hey, Nydia Seagate here, co-author of this story. I didn't write because I was out of town, you baka! But anyway get back to the important stuff. This is kind of a sad chapter (not like there are any happy ones but that beside the point) and we hope that you enjoyed it!! Please Review even if you hated it because we have to know what you all think about it!! Thanks to all our loyal reviewer too, you have been so kind!! 


	7. An Eye For an Eye

Ch. 7- An eye for an eye...

"Relax Miss Honda. I don't bite." Akito said with his trademark grin on his face. They were sitting next to each other in the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked slowly. He felt her trembling next to him, and he had to make his smirk a little less sinister. There was no use in worrying her more. Well, not yet anyway.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm just giving you a lift to the hospital. That is where you wanted to go, right?" he asked politely.

"Yes, that's right." She replied, her normal cheerfulness slowly returning to her voice. "Thank you, you really don't have to do this."

"Oh, don't worry. It's my pleasure." He said, smiling. Naïve little girl, he thought bitterly, I'll never understand what Yuki and Kyo see in her. His smile broadened. But I won't have to worry about that for very much longer.

"Are you going to visit him as well?" asked Tohru suddenly, pulling Akito away from his thoughts.

"Of course. He is family after all." He replied, a little too coldly, for he felt her stiffen next to him. "And I know that he would be happy that you are going to visit him." He saw her smile. "And whatever makes my family happy makes me happy." It sickened him that she was positively beaming now.

"Well, I don't know about that." She said quietly after a few minutes or so.

"And why is that?" he asked, attempting a sincere tone of voice.

"Well, he seemed to think that you were going to hurt me for some reason. I don't know where he got that idea." She said. "He wouldn't have been in the car if he didn't feel like he needed to save me." Tohru finished.

"Then he'll be even happier to see you." He patted her arm because her eyes were filling up again. He had to keep himself from vomiting as he did so. "And I honestly don't know where he came up with this me wanting to hurt you nonsense. That is the farthest thing from my mind." He fought to keep up his smile. If she buys this bullshit, then I'm actually doing her a favor. He thought.

She looked over at him. I wonder why he's being so nice to me. She thought. I can almost see the resemblance between him and Yuki right now.

The silence was getting on Akito's nerves more than Tohru's voice did. "Miss Honda, why the sudden vow of silence?" he asked, only masking the malice in both his smile and his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking." She said quickly. "And Akito?"

"Yes?" he asked, regaining his composure.

"Like I told Yuki yesterday, you don't have to call me Miss Honda. Call me Tohru." She said all of this with her usual smile. He, however, inwardly twitched at the thought of her talking to 'his' Yuki. He had very nearly lost his cool when he had caught them kissing, though the look on Kyo's face as he dragged her out of the house almost made it worth it. And Yuki had just sat there. He hadn't even attempted to stop Akito. This made Akito happy. At least Yuki still knew where his true loyalties were.

"I'll keep that in mind, Tohru." He said, smiling at her yet again. She looked out the window.

"Hey, this isn't the way to the hospital!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"Oh, don't worry. We're just taking a little short-cut that my driver knows." Replied Akito.

"I didn't know there was a shortcut." She stated. "It's already such a short ride." Akito stayed silent. The car turned down a street that seemed extremely familiar to Tohru, yet she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"We're here, Tohru." Akito said finally as the car stopped. She gave him a hesitant smile and stepped onto the pavement, limping a little due to her leg.

Something was very wrong. Since when did the hospital parking lot have a lot of tall rocks in it? And a temple as well? She felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she realized why this 'shortcut' seemed so familiar. They were in the cemetery.

She glanced around nervously, and her gaze automatically fell on Kyoko's grave. She was in shock when what she saw finally registered. The limp bodies of Uo and Hana were sprawled over the tombstone, neither showing any signs of life.

"Akito, we have to help them!" she cried, grabbing Akito's arm, her panic blinding her from the truth.

"You foolish little girl!" he spat, throwing her to the ground, all of his concealed anger finally being allowed to consume his face. "Can you really not see it? I did this" he bent down so until he was whispering in her ear. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. You take what's mine, I take what's yours." He gestured towards the grave. "This is what happens when you mess with my family." He stood up and began walking away. Tohru began crawling towards her friends, but stopped when she heard his voice again. "Have a nice day, Miss Honda." He said, stepping into the car and speeding off, leaving a helpless Tohru alone with her misery, accompanied by the shells of her best friends.

A/N: Well everyone you wanted to know what was with Akito, so now you know...Are you happy?? Lol I'm just kidding(hehehe) I hope you liked this chapter even though it was evil...but then again Akito is the devil so it all makes perfect sense. There is more to come don't worry...just don't forget to review please any ideas we are willing to take them


End file.
